The Love of Understanding
by Rose DiVerona
Summary: Frex did not love his older daughter, not the way he should have. But how did Melena feel about Elphaba?


A/N: I was thinking about Wicked the other day, and I realized that though we know how Frex felt about Elphaba, we never really got to see what Melena thought. Most people assume she felt the same way as her husband; but what if she didn't? What if she felt almost the opposite?

A mix of musical and book. Nanny is present, but Melena dies during the birth of Nessa (no Shell), and the birthing is more similar to the musical.

Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked or any of the characters.

* * *

**The Love of Understanding**

"It's disgusting!" Frex screeched, wheeling away from the sight of his new daughter in the midwife's arms. "Get rid of it!"

"But, sir-"

"_Get rid of it!_" He screamed. He took his wife's hand. "It's all right, Melena, darling, it's not your fault. We'll try again." He kissed her fingertips and strode out of the room before Melena got the chance to ask him what he meant.

Her eyes turned upward to the midwife, standing a few feet from the bed with a torn look on her face.

"Mary?"

The woman looked up. "Yes, ma'am?"

Melena held her hands out. "Please. Let me see...?"

"Her, miss," the midwife finished, approaching the bed. "It's a girl." She gently laid the baby, nestled in a soft pink blanket, in its mother's waiting arms.

The baby was _green. _Not an ugly shade – a light emerald, attractive anywhere but on a baby. Her eyes were open and alert – they were a soft brown, Melena's own. Small tufts of hair were present; they were black, just a shade darker than Melena's own locks. But the skin was the prominent feature, unavoidable, and for a moment Melena was as disgusted as her husband.

And then the baby smiled at her. The smile was full of joy and innocence, and Melena instantly felt her heart swell. Forget Frex - she didn't care if the baby was green. It was _hers_, and she was going to keep it.

She tore her eyes away from the tiny face to address the midwife. "Mary?"

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Would you fetch Nanny for me?"

Nanny bustled in three minutes later, hot and bothered about missing the delivery because she had been at the market. She took one look at Elphaba and crossed herself.

"Sweet Lurline, what _is it_?" she asked.

Melena frowned. "Nanny, stop that. She's my daughter, and I'm naming her Elphaba. Elphaba Melena Thropp."

"Like Saint Aelphaba?" Nanny asked skeptically. "You won't find many that will agree with that christening, duckie. She's – green."

"Really? I hadn't noticed." Melena rolled her eyes, as Nanny fetched a cool cloth and dabbed at the new mother's forehead. "I'm not going to let people talk about her that way, Nanny. She's my daughter, and I want her. Verdigris or no."

Nanny sighed and peered more closely at the green face. "Well, alright, then. She's not so ugly when you get over the color." She pondered for a moment, smirking. "Frex isn't the father, is he?"

Melena bit her lip. The truth was that she wasn't sure who Elphaba's father was. There had been more than one affair around the time of conceiving, and the baby resembled her mother more than anyone else.

Nanny was running through men she'd seen around the house at the time – nothing was kept a secret from _her_.

"There was the milkman…that funny Gillikin…that traveler in the balloon…the ambassador from Quox-"

Melena started. "Nanny – the man in the air balloon. He left me something – it's in the drawer there – no, _there_ – yes…underneath those letters. There!"

Nanny's hand emerged from the pile, a small glass bottle in her hand, half filled with a curious green elixir.

Melena reached for it eagerly, and a bemused Nanny scooped a snoozing Elphaba into her arms and traded her the bottle.

"It's a queer color," Nanny said, squinting. "Almost the color of-" Her eyes widened. "Oh. _Oho._"

Melena glared. "Nanny, why don't you go bother someone else? I suppose I don't have to ask you not to speak to Frex about this."

Nanny chuckled. "Of course not, dearie. Your secrets are safe with me. Not _from _me, but..." She smirked and turned away, cooing softly to Elphaba.

Left in peace, Melena examined the bottle more closely. The glass was covered in a thin film of dust after being abandoned for nine months, but the liquid was as green as ever. Melena remembered how it tasted as it slid down her throat, remembered how his hands felt sliding down her body…

She shivered and sighed. He had been an interesting man; that was certain. Young and handsome and debonair. It was all too easy to forget about Frex and her unfaithfulness that night.

And now here she was, with his baby. His _green _baby.

For some reason she found satisfaction in the thought that her husband was wrong. The baby's color _was _her fault.

"Nanny!" Melena reached for her daughter, and Nanny clucked and handed her the bundle.

"Don't worry, little Elphaba…" Melena whispered gently. "I'll take care of you."

--

_**Almost three years later…**_

"Nanny!" Melena gasped, gritting her teeth in pain, knuckles white on the bed frame.

The older woman hurried obediently to the bedside, tipping a goblet of cool water to her charge's lips. Melena took a small sip, swallowed, and hollered in agony.

"Where-is-the-midwife?" she gasped.

"Not here yet," Nanny informed her grimly. "A few more minutes and I'll birth the baby myself."

Melena could feel herself slipping in and out of different levels of consciousness. She took a deep breath and found her air passage clogged. She coughed.

"Nanny…I don't think I'm going to survive this one."

Nanny's eyes widened. "I won't hear you talking like that, Melena."

Melena shook her head, her lank hair pasted to her forehead. "I mean it. I told Frex those milkflowers were poisoning me, and he didn't listen. And now-" she gasped at the pain of another contraction, "-he'll see I was right." She glanced up at Nanny. "Find Elphaba. I want to-speak with her."

Nanny hesitated. "We shouldn't wait any longer to do this…"

"Do it!" Melena yelled. "Please." She added in a whisper, tears of stress wetting her cheeks.

Nanny went to the door. "Fabala! Your mother wants a word." She returned to Melena's side. "Little froggie's been skulking in the hall all morning anyhow." The words were spoken with affection – Nanny had grown fond of Elphaba, somehow.

Elphaba poked her head around the corner, long black hair tied in a braid, skin as luminously green as ever. Cautiously, she approached her mother.

"Elphaba," Melena sighed in relief. She reached out, and the small girl took her mother's hand.

"Mama?" she questioned.

Melena tried to smile. "Don't be frightened, Fabala."

The green head shook from side to side, the brown eyes solemn.

Melena closed her eyes and clenched her fists as pain racked her body, determined not to cry out in front of the child.

"I- I wanted to give you something, darling." She reached her hand under the mattress and pulled out the bottle of green elixir, holding it out. "This is for you."

Elphaba took the small item, turning it over in her hands.

"What-?"

"I can't explain it to you now, Elphaba. I don't have time. But keep that very safe, and I hope that someday you will understand. And - can you promise me something?" When she received a nod, she continued. "You mustn't let your father see it, all right? Make it our secret?"

Elphaba nodded, confusion crossing her face as she held the bottle close to her chest.

"Mama – you'll get better, right?"

A tear slid down Melena's cheek. "I don't know."

Being the intelligent child she was, Elphaba understood. She bowed her head.

"Promise me you'll be good," Melena continued. "Obey your father, and take care of your younger brother or sister."

"Yes, Mama," Elphaba whispered, eyes not meeting her mother's.

"And remember that no matter what anyone says, you are a Thropp, and you are beautiful. Hold your head high. You're like me – stubborn as anything, so I know you'll be all right. Don't let others hurt you."

"Yes, Mama."

"Look at me."

With great reluctance, Elphaba looked up and locked eyes with her mother.

"I love you, my darling. Don't forget."

Stoic as ever, Elphaba replied, "I love you, too."

"Let me kiss you, then, and you can run along and play." Melena instructed.

Elphaba stepped forward and allowed her mother to peck her on the forehead. Then she fled the room, clutching her new gift.

"She's special, that much is certain," Nanny remarked, staring after the little girl.

"Yes, she is," Melena whispered. "I wish Frex could love her."

"Well, maybe he'll love his second child. Time to get that baby out. This will hurt."

Melena barely felt the pain, as she felt herself slipping further and further away from the world. Nanny's face was getting smaller and smaller, as if she were sliding down a tunnel, away from life. Then there was a great warmth, and all the light went out.

The last thing Melena ever heard, echoing through the tunnel, was a baby's wail.

* * *

A/N: I hope this turned out good, because I really liked the idea! Review?


End file.
